


terzo compleanno

by Spades



Series: Squalo's Birthday [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Birthday Presents, F/M, Female Xanxus, Light BDSM, More like Xanxus and Squalo are in a TPE relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has him by the throat, pinned against the wall, her teeth biting hard against his shoulder and all he can do is whimper and think that there is no better way to celebrate his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	terzo compleanno

**Author's Note:**

> 3/10.  
> (finally)  
> Female Xanxus/Male Squalo.

She has him by the throat, pinned against the wall, her teeth biting hard against his shoulder and all he can do is whimper and think that there is no better way to celebrate his birthday. She is a wildfire on good days and she consumes him on bad ones, she consumes everyone on bad ones but Squalo doesn’t try to think about that much.Yet, today is his birthday and he sought her out, blood boiling and the simple need to fight ringing through him. 

Squalo doesn’t think he’d rather be anywhere else on his birthday, not with all the strength of her will forcing him against the wall and her teeth leaving bruises that all rang out loud and clear whom he belonged too. He never thinks it was quite in question, really, though whatever she thinks means that she has to renew every goddamned mark that litters his neck to remind him, everyone and maybe even herself who the shark was owned by.

Though, he thinks, that while the hand around his neck is unyielding and rough, the hand threading into the hair at the back of his neck is whispering sweet promises of what was to come later, when they were alone. When she didn’t have to put up a certain face around everyone else, had to scare them and not just treat him to something soft and nice that she thought he deserved for a birthday. 

When the hand around his throat releases and he finds her guiding his hand just under her skirt, touching whatever pretty underthings she had decided to wear, he gasps and bites down on his bottom lip. The smile that curves against his shoulder is more than a little smug and his brain is quickly moving to other places that certainly wouldn’t benefit it. It wasn’t like she was wearing nothing under that black skirt, his favourite one if he’s honest, it’s just he knows the feeling of what are his favourite underwear on her and that sort of breaks him in a good way.

He takes the chance to carefully push Xanxus away, though the way she dug her claws into the back of his neck in warning makes him go even more gently and soothes whatever worry she might be coming up with quickly with a few chaste kisses to her neck. “Boss,” he whisper-breathes and she nods like she understands and that’s why he doesn’t miss a beat as he picks her up and screams at everyone to leave them the fuck alone for the rest of the day. 

It may be his birthday and she may be his gift, with the wrapping he always likes undoing, but he’s pretty sure she’s getting the real present out of it.


End file.
